Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Wiki
On March 2019, the game is being shut down. Click for the latest Fanguide News! Fanguide Update 12/2/2015 Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Plot: After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal ISO-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus & Mysterio. About the game The Ultimate Fan-Guide This guide will feature many sections and useful tools that are directed towards improving and enhancing YOUR SMU experience! I would like to thank everyone within the community for making all of this possible! Countless hours have been spent collecting the information gathered in this wiki. Various data has been pulled from fellow Gameloft forum members, and credit will be given for their valiant efforts. Please visit and join/like us on our Official Fanguide Facebook Page and Twitter Please be sure to visit the SMU Official Gameloft SMU Forum Also, here's a link to official Marvel SMU newsfeed! Check out the SMU Fanguide Video Channel for the past fanguide episodes featuring hot topics and other videos made by myself Latest SMU News/Announcements During the last days of the game, Iso-8 was no longer given as a reward for battlegrounds and daily events were replaced by weekly events with low rewards. The cost of VIP portals was greatly reduced, however they were suddenly filled with dozens of common Titan cards in addition to the VIP characters, eliminating any chance of getting the newest Spiders. After shutdown, the story mode remains playable but portals won’t open and it isn’t possible to rank up your characters. Poll And the winner of the favorite Goblin Boss poll is.... Red Goblin!!! Red_Goblin_(Boss).png All things must come to an end. On March 31st 2019, Spider-Man Unlimited will be shut down. Will you miss the game? What are your thoughts about the shutdown of Spider-Man Unlimited? It was time for it to end, it hasn’t been fun in a while I will miss it, it was a fun game. Current Events For Event Portals details please visit the Portals page. For details and tips competing in current events, see the Event Strategies page. For a history of events, visit the Previous Events page. For tips on battlegrounds events see the Battlegrounds guide page. Important Info Forum members ChiroVette and goatmeat keep track of the Spider results from all portals: Visit ChiroVette's Data For ALL Available Portals! thread for users posts, discussion Visit the 'Portal stats' tab in goatmeat's Spiderman Unlimited Spreadsheet of Awesome for a longer history of portal results and more detailed statistics. For Help with team orders and abilities of spiders visit the experts in the official SMU Forum here! Team Order Thread Recommended Pages Navigating the game Playing the game Alliances Titans Tips and Video Tutorials Score Guide Game Content Portals Missions All Characters All Bosses Spreadsheet of Awesome Fanguide Alliance SMU Twitch Stream Upcoming/Leaked Content Technical Help Level Mapping Op Ed Pieces! Fanpics Category:Videos Forum This wiki was created by KalToTheEL (Stephen Newell), with much credit to all members of the Gameloft spider-man unlimited forum. Much of the content was taken from information aquired within the forum, and was simply organized, edited, and worded by myself and various community members. For information about myself and other gameloft forum members please visit the following link. About Me Classic_Spider-Woman.png Spider-Woman.png Jessica_Drew.png Ultimate_Spider-Woman_(Jessica_Drew).png